Night at the Cafe
by Wolfbane-Chan
Summary: On a stormy night, Pudding Fong decides to go for a walk, and finds her 'good friend' Taruto! After a few events, the two end up trapped in Cafe Mew Mew! Can they make it through the night? Please R&R, First Fan-Fiction. Rated T for safety.
1. Intro  Latenight Walk

-introduction-

Me: Wolfbane-Chan's very first one-shot! Yay!

Taruto: Oh, joy! You decided to write at one-in-the-morning, put it on the front page!

Me: . You're mean, Taruto! Anyways, Its time for the disclaimer! Pudding, if you please...

Pudding: Okay! DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan in NO WAY AT ALL, not even in a different dimension, owns Tokyo Mew Mew or its affiliates!

Me: Yes! Exactly! So don't sue me, please! * whimpers ***  
**

* * *

Pudding Fong heaved a sigh as she sat on her bed, looking out her window. The wind was howling like a wolf, stirring up every few minutes with a strong outburst of chilliness, and the noise kept poor Pudding wide awake. "I know!" She announced suddenly to herself, jumping off the bed quietly. "Pudding will take a walk! Night-time walks are the best.". She pulled a coat over her orange night gown and slipped into a pair of brown rubber boots. Not wanting to wake up her siblings by opening the front door, Pudding slipped silently out of her window, jumping into a tree and climbing down swiftly without any misplaced steps.  
She walked quickly, hoping to tire herself out as soon as possible so she could sleep. Puddles filled the sidewalk, and every time she came to one she splashed happily in them. _'I wonder if any one else is having sleeping troubles?_' She thought, getting lost in thought and completely spacing out. _'Its kinda scary during thunderstorms... But Pudding is brave! Rain doesn't scare me._' She sped up, walking a slight jog. '_Pudding isn't scared... Pudding isn't scared... Maybe I should go home! Wait... Where am I?_'.  
Surprise took her as she realized how far she had walked - All the way to the Cafe! Pudding saw that the doors were open, and opened it a crack to peek in. '_How strange! I thought Ryou-Sama always locked up? He must have forgot!_' She thought, taking a few steps into the dark Cafe Mew Mew.  
"Hello! Anyone here?" She called through the darkness. "Hello! Hello?". No answer. With a shrug, the little girl turned around quickly to leave, and smashed right into someone!  
"Ughh... Oh?" Pudding rose up from where she fell on the ground, and saw who she bumped into. "Taru-Taru!"

"Don't call me that." The young alien mumbled, getting up as well with a grunt.

"Pudding is sorry for running into you!" The monkey Mew said cheerfully, bouncing where she stood. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

Taruto looked a bit surprised at the question. "I-I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. What are _you_ doing?"

"Same here! Night-time walks are the best-est, right Taru-Taru?"  
"I told you not to ca-" Taruto was cut off by Pudding's shriek; A tree was getting blown over in the wind, and was crashing towards them!

* * *

**Me**: First chapter of 'Night at the Cafe'! What did you think?

**Pudding**: Yeah, we're dying to know!

**Me**: If you Rate and Review, You'll make Wolfbane-Chan -Me- Very, VERY happy!

**Taruto**: Yeah, yeah, but don't light us on fire with Flaming!

**Me**: BUT, constructive criticism is appreciated! Well, hope you enjoyed my little story, next chapter coming up quickly.


	2. Trapped

**Me**: Okay, Shout Out to the people who reviewed me:  
DancingPinkCows : Ahahaha, I'm glad your happy about this fan-fic :)  
starfirewinx: I'll try and update everyday. If have time to write during the day, you might even see two updates (;

Also, a special Shout Out to my friends, who also read this!

**Taruto: **Yep thanks for reviewing! …. Uh, aren't you forgetting something, ya dolt?

**Me: **Oh, right! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT in ANY WAY own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its affiliates!

**Taruto:** Yes, thats right! Now, on with the fan-fiction already!

**Me: **Aww, is Taruto excited about being with Pudding?

**Taruto:** Argh! Shut UP, and get on with it!

* * *

"Ahh! Look out!" Taruto yelled, dashing away as the tall pine tree began to fall over. He gave a deep sigh of relief once he was out of the way. He could hear the cracking of the timber, loud and threatening. The alien looked over his shoulder and saw that Pudding was still standing under the shadow of the tumbling tree!  
'_Ugh, its her own fault if she gets.. crushed..._' His thought turned quickly from annoyance to fear as he saw the human girl trembling as the tree closed in on her. "Argh! Watch out!" Taruto screamed as he tackled Pudding, shoving her hurriedly into the Cafe doors.

_CRASH!_ That was the last thing he heard...

Fear stung Pudding's whole body when she saw that huge tree coming towards her, and she was so scared she couldn't move! She felt like she was about to faint, then someone pushed her into the building. Hard. She landed on her back with a loud _thump_ sound. The pain was so sharp, she flinched, waiting for the shock of the hurt to dim before attempting to sit up.  
"Taru-Taru! You saved Pudding!" The blonde cried with glee. "... Taru-Taru? A-are you alright?". Pudding's eyes grew worried as he didn't move from where he lay, not even a response or slight twitch of acknowledgment. "Oh no! Taru-Taru?".  
She crawled over to her friend, and inspected him closely; His chest was rising and falling, showing he was breathing normally, But his arm was cut roughly and bleeding.  
"Taru-Taru! Please wake up..." Pudding prodded him gently.

"Ngh... W-what happened?" Taruto groaned as consciousness returned to the alien. "Ouch, my arm..."

"Taru-Taru, you saved Pudding! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She latched on in one of her huge hugs.

"Ugh! Get off, Pudding..." He grunted, his cheeks turning red from a large blush. "Seriously! We should just get outta here...".

They both got up and headed for the door, but when they tried to push it open, it wouldn't budge an inch!  
"Oh, crud!" Taruto cried as he continued to try to open the door. "That tree must have fallen in front of the door! We won't be able to get out this way. We're stuck here!"

"Wait! Taru-Taru, you can teleport Pudding back to her house!"

"A-are you kidding? I won't be able to use my teleportation-device* in this weather! This wind has probably screwed up the connection from here to the spaceship..."

"Ohh... Well," Pudding said, still in her completely cheerful state. "I guess we really are stuck here, then!"

"Why do you sound so happy about this?" Taruto said flatly as he slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Because Pudding is with Taru-Taru! Pudding will be okay if you're here, na no da!" She then gave him another large hug. "We can make it through the night!"

"Urrrgh... _We_ won't make it if you keep crushing me to death!" He snapped, feeling a blush covering his cheeks. '_Why does she make it so hard to hate her? Man, and now I have to spend an entire night with her._'

"Sorry! Pudding is sorry, Taru-Taru!" Pudding let go, and smiled brightly. "First we have to do something about your arm. It must hurt!". The monkey Mew went to turn the lights on, but it remained dark. "Aww... I guess the storm made the power go out.. Oh, well, Pudding is fine in the dark! I know the cafe like the back of my hand, na no da!". She then made it happily through the darkness, over to the counters, and pulled out a metal case entitled "First-Aid", but you couldn't make the words out in the dark. Though, the bright and seemingly endless lightning sure did brighten the room!

"Here we go, na no da!" Pudding made it safely back over to Taruto, who was still slumped grumpily. "It might hurt a little bit, sorry Taru-Taru.". She grabbed a bandage out of the First-Aid kit and began to wrap it around the aliens wound. He winced at the pain of his deep cut being touched, closing his eyes tightly.  
"Aww, that must have hurt poor Taru-Taru!" Pudding said in a whimper-like tone. "How about a get-better kiss?"  
Taruto's eyes flung open, and he turned to protest, but before he could do anything, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which quickly turned red.  
"Err, uh, th-thanks Pudding..." He grumbled is embarrassment, looking away to avoid eye-contact.

'_Aww! Hes so cute when he blushes!_' The girl thought, getting a slight blush herself...

After a moment of awkward silence, Puddings cheer made a come-back, "I'm hungry! I bet theres lots of food in the kitchen, na no da. Come on, Taru-Taru!"

"Don't call me that..." The young alien scowled a bit, remaining sitting.

"Theres candy in the kitchen, Taru-Taru, na no da!"

"Right behind you, monkey girl!" He bounced up, following rather happily. '_Maybe this night won't be so bad, after all!_'

* * *

*_Some people think the aliens have a 'power' to teleport, I think its a device (_Probably built by Pai)

**Me: ** Yay! I'm pretty happy about getting this chapter finished!

**Pudding: **Hurray! Please rate & review, it will make Wolfbane-Chan extremely happy, na no da!

**Taruto: **Uh-huh. Yeah, that chapter was _sooooo_ great!

**Me**: Aww, thanks Taruto! You're the best! Maybe I'll make more fluffiness in the next chapter as your reward for being so nice.

**Taruto:** Whaa? That was sarcasm! And how is fluff between me and _* gulp *_ Pudding a reward?

**Me**: Whatever, Taruto. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one will be posted tomorrow!


	3. Food Fights and Crushes

**Me**: Okay, shout out for the people who reviewed chapter 2:

PrincessFallada : Thank you, I'm glad you like this :D

DancingPinkCows : My opinion exactly. I liked the idea of a device better than a simple 'power'. I mean, the aliens just could have teleported out of any danger, right? And thanks for reviewing again :)

Monkey-Lover-25 : The fluffiness is just getting started ;)

starfirewinx : Thanks for reviewing again, I appreciate your support and encouragement!

**Kisshu**: Hey, Wolfbane-Chan!

**Me**: Ahh, Kisshu! You're here. I felt bad about not having you in this story so far, so you're going to recite the disclaimer, okay?

**Kisshu**: Uhh... Okay, DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan in NO WAY owns Tokyo Mew Mew or any affiliates! And I _highly_ doubt she ever will own it!

**Me**: Exactly! So, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Taruto and Pudding made it easily through the dark, which was often illuminated by the raging lightning that split through the sky. As they neared the kitchen doors, the light began to flicker on and off.  
"Ah! The power is back, na no da!" Pudding cheered, bursting through the doors of the kitchen and reached for the phone. She quickly dialed a number, but the power cut out again.  
"I guess the phone was too much, and fried the rest of the power." Taruto said with a shrug.

"Oh well, Ryou-sama keeps flashlights in the counters cabinets! Pudding will get them!". As the door swung closed, the room was pitch-black, and all that could be heard was a shuffling, rummaging sound, so Taruto just stood by the the door.  
"Aha! Pudding found some, Taru-Taru!" She squealed, turning one on and shining it around. The Tamarin girl took the two others and turned them on, hanging them around to light up the whole room. "Thats much better! Now time to eat. Oh, watch this, Taru-Taru, Pudding can juggle cupcakes!".

Pudding reached into a little basket and pulled out four perfectly iced cupcakes and began to juggle them, harder, faster and higher with each toss. Taruto felt his stomach growl with longing for the delicious pastries, and he just stared in a slight trance. She yelled something at him, but he didn't realize what she said. It was only until the cupcakes splatted onto him he realized she had said "Catch!". The blonde began to laugh at her icing and pastry covered pal, seeing how dumbfounded he looked as he just put together what had happened.  
"P-Pudding!" He scowled at her, narrowing his eyes. "Watch it!" He grabbed part of a cupcake off his shoulder and hurled it at the Mew, but she dodged swiftly.  
"Try again, Taru-Taru!" She giggled as she raced to the fridge quickly and pulled out a small tiramisu cake and tossed it at him. "Aha! Bulls-eye, na no da!"

"Augh!" He yelled with a laugh in his tone, racing at her with a handful of crushed tiramisu and trying to hit her with it, but she was to fast and gracefully dodged his food-attack.  
"Taru-Taru is too slow for Pudding, na no da!" She cried, jumping past him and grabbing a tub of icing from the fridge. "Taru-Taru is going to get it now, na no da!". Pudding raced around the kitchen and grabbed a large wooden spoon, dipping it into the tub of scrumptious, sweet pastry icing and giving Taruto a threatening smile before flinging a large amount of the white frosting at him. It hit him square in the chest with perfect aim.  
"Hey!" He couldn't help but laugh. "Thats no fair!"

"Okay, na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully, eating a spoon full of frosting. "Pudding will stop because poor Taru-Taru can't hit her!". She skipped over to him with a laugh at how he was covered in icing and pastry bits.  
"Oh, I can't get you, huh?" The brunette said with his usual smirk. He took a few steps toward her, giving a deep snicker. "How about a hug? C'mon, Pudding! Give me a hug!", opening his arms and heading toward her in his food-covered mess.  
"Ah! No, you'll get Pudding dirty, Taru-Taru! Ahhh!" She screamed with a laughter, avoiding him to keep herself clean. She couldn't help but wish he wasn't so filthy so she _could_ hug him to death. "Get away, you're filthy, Taru-Taru! Ryou-sama has a small bedroom here, and it has a bathroom. Go take a shower and clean up, na no da!"  
Taruto gave a shrug, "Fine, but you have to make food, and _not_ throw it at me! Hey... If theres a bedroom here, why isn't that blondie here tonight?"

"Well, he stays here when hes researching. Hes rich, you know! I mean, if you were rich, would you live in a small room in a cafe, na no da?"

"Nope." He replied simply, grabbing a flashlight and heading out to the stairs.  
'_now time to cook. Pancakes will be good, na no da!_' Pudding thought as she tied a large apron around her waist, grabbed out a large pan, flour, milk and eggs. She made pancakes for her siblings all the time at home, so she didn't need a recipe. "Wait!" She said out-loud to herself, stopping her mixing. "My siblings... Ohh, they're all asleep, na no da! Pudding will be back before they wake up, no da!". She gave a reassuring nod to herself before continuing to cook. Pancakes were a very easy and quick thing to cook, so she was finished cooking in fifteen minutes. The Mew Mew girl put the pancakes onto two plates, brought out the syrup and butter and stood back to admire her work, putting her hands in her apron pocket and found something that made her happy; A bag of candy drops!  
'_I better go get Taru-Taru!_' She thought, pointing her flashlight to the door and heading to the stairs. '_He loves candy drops, he'll be happy Pudding found some!_'.  
Halfway up the stairs, the lights flicked on. Though, they were dim and fluttery, it sure made the cafe less creepy. She looked around, turning her flashlight off, and saw that a door was open. '_Ryou-sama's room, Taru-Taru must be in there. I don't hear the shower, so he must be out now._' she thought, peering into the room. The sight in there surprised her; Taruto had his hair down! It was straight down, still damp, and it was a little off, creating 'side bangs' to frame his face. He was just tying the bow to keep his shirt together, and Pudding wanted to turn away to give him his privacy, but she just... couldn't. She kept looking in, her brown eyes just could not bring themselves to look away. Taruto was absolutely adorable and charming when he had his hair up, but with it down it was... Pudding couldn't even think of the word to describe him! She stared still, a blush encasing her cheeks a bright red color, and something she didn't realize was happening...

Taruto looked over and saw Pudding in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow, looking her over. "Uh, Pudding? Why are your ears and tail out, your not in your Tokyo Zoo Crew outfit." He said with a curious stare.  
"Ah! Wh-what?" The girl whipped her head around to see her monkey tail, the fur bristled on it as she wailed a silent scream of suprise. "Uhh, n-no reason, Taru-Taru! Uhh... Pancakes, they're ready... Oh, candy drops! T-take them!" She said, her face deepening in a crimson red as she tossed the bag of candy to him and raced out of the room. Tauto had a gleam of amusement in his gold eyes as she went away. Never in the entire time he had known Pudding had she ever looked so flustered! It was very funny to the alien, who had never been able to make her that quick to retreat in battle or with his harsh words. '_I wonder what happened to get her so nervous?' _He thought, popping a candy drop in his mouth before he finished tying the bow on his shirt.

'_My ears? My tail?_' She thought as she walked hurriedly down the stairs. '_What happened! It... It was like when Ichigo-Oneechan's ears pop out, when she gets too excited, or is around Masaya,but- Okay, calm down Pudding! Okay... Whats similar between situations... Ichigo is in love with Masaya- wait... Am I in love with Taru-Taru?_'. She blushed even deeper, her cheeks turning the color of a red pepper as she thought about her and Taruto _together_, but before she could ponder it any further, something startled her so bad she gave a shriek.

"Yo, monkey girl," Taruto said casually, poking her in the back and smirking when she jumped. "Your standing in the middle of the stairs, smart one*. Why are you so on edge?".

She turned abruptly to face him, her tail straight up in the air. "Ah! Taru-Taru!" She was pretty glad his hair was back up in his pigtails, for it was more 'familiar' to her. When he had his hair down, it made her feel different... She wasn't sure about it; It made her feel odd in the pit of her stomach, but happy at the same time. Uneasy, but comfortable. "Pudding is sorry, n-na no da... Pudding is a little scared from the... dark."

"Pudding, the lights are-" The lights flickered off again, as though they were proving Pudding was being honest. "-on... Well, whatever. Can I get down the stairs now?"

"Oh, right, na no da!" She started walking again. "How are the candy drops?"

"Right back to your cheerfulness, eh, monkey girl?" He stated is a sharp tone with his normal smirk, a fang visible from under his lip. '_Heh, thats the Pudding I know!_' he thought.

"Uhh...Huh.." Was all Pudding could muster. '_Ack! He noticed! What if he realizes..._' She didn't alow the thought to do further. "I'm starved, how about you, na no da?" She said, a casual subject change.

They ate in silence. Utter silence, barely a breath could be heard. It was very odd to Taruto, considering his 'friend' was always hyper and rarely shut up. Neither of them knew what to day, so they didn't say anything. After the meal was finished, he decided to strike up a conversation with "Thanks Pudding, it was really good!" in an unusually happy manner.

"Thank you, na no da! Pudding is glad Taru-Taru enjoyed the pancakes, na no da!" She smiled brightly, the flashlights around everywhere to illuminate the otherwise dark kitchen.  
'_Good, shes talking! What a relief... Oh god, what am I thinking? Ugh..._' He thought, getting up hastily, trying to push his calm relief away, but couldn't help his feeling of relaxation; Full, content and happy Pudding was back to normal! "Well, what now?"

* * *

* I have to dedicate that to my bff Hannah! Calling someone 'Smart one' after they've been stupid is, like, her trademark insult, so thanks Hannah!

**Me**: Ugh, so tired! Its pretty late right now. Sorry, this chapter is kinda short... Anyways, what do you think? Most of the fan-fiction I've read with PxT is Taruto having those 'love' feelings, and getting a bit freaked about them, but I've decided to turn the tables and have Pudding be in more of the focus of the 'awkward love' feelings (:

**Kisshu**: Yeah, well, rate and review! Pretty please!

**Me**: Oh, yes please, I'll be a very happy Wolfy-Chan if you do! Also, BIG HUGE Shout Out to my bff, nicknamed Amgine! Amgine, you gave me loads of encouragement, and you came up with the little 'food fight' idea, so without you, this chapter wouldn't have been written! THANKS, AMGINE!

**Kisshu**: Yeah, thanks Amgine!

**Me**: Kish, why are you repeating me?

**Kisshu**: I don't know what else to say O.O

**Me**: Say 'bye bye' to the readers! …. SAY 'BYE BYE'!

**Kisshu**: Ahh! Bye bye! Stick around, the next chapter should be good...

**Me:** Ah! Right... I have no plans for the next chapter right now, and I plan on wrapping things up in the next 2-3 chapters, so I'm taking 'requests'. Yes, 'requests' for things to happen in the story! Tell me in your reviews, and I'll try and work it into the story! Okay, well, hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next two days :D

**Kisshu**: Yep! And hopefully, Wolfbane-Chan can work me into the story? A little? At the end? Please?

**Me**: FINE, Kish! I'll try my best... * grumble * Attention-seeking little... * grumble *. Oh also, all my chapters are one-shots! I just realized I've never mentioned that, though now I can't remember my point in mentioning it... Anyways, this Author's Note is getting too long, so hope you enjoyed everything (:


	4. True Love  The End

**Me**: Uhh... Sorry for not updating for so long!

**Pudding**: You disappoint Pudding, Wolfbane-Chan. Very sad.

**Me**: Sorry! I'm so sorry! I've been battling writers block... Anyways, heres a shout-out to the wonderful people who reviewed my last chapter:

Monkey-Lover-25 : Ahaha, I'm glad it appealed to you (:

starfirewinx : Thanks for reviewing again, hope this update makes you happy!

Mew Pancake : Thanks for the support! And I'm happy you think its cute (:

michiko-naoki : Hurray! I was hoping it was kawaii ;)

dbzgtfan2004 : Yay! More PxT fans!~

Ambercatlucky2 : Tee hee, goodness is awesome :D

**Pudding**: Okay, na no da. Here we go; DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan does NOT and WON'T EVER own Toyko Mew Mew or ANY affiliates.

**Me**: Right-o! Okay, enjoy! Also... I'm very sorry this chapter is so totally short, but I'll explain at the end of this chapter! Enjoy (:

* * *

Taruto and Pudding walked back into the main area of the cafe, grouping chairs and tables to make their way through the darkness, over to the door.

"Taru-Taru, na no da?" Pudding sighed. He could feel her breath on his shoulder; it was irritating yet calming.

"What, Pudding?" He grunted back, trying his hardest not to convey his emotions through his tone.

"Well, I-I wanted to say... Thank you, for keeping Pudding company, na no da!". The Monkey Mew hugged her alien companion form behind, resting her face on his thin shoulders. "I'm so happy we're friends!"

Taruto blushed heavily; he was thankful she couldn't see his bright pink cheeks. "Y-y-you're welcome..." He muttered as she pulled away. The brunette wished, though, that she had hugged just a little longer. They slumped by a wall, near the door, sitting side by side.

"Pudding?" Taruto glared as she grabbed his hand to hold. "Why do you like me so much?"

"Eh?" Pudding was silent for a few seconds, surprised by the question. "... Well, even though you don't like to show it, you're a good person, Taru-Taru! Yes, na no da!" She leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes, smiling brightly.

Taruto grunted, giving acknowledgment to her answer. The reason her didn't respond? He was grinning at the answer, and blushing, and he didn't want to sound sappy when he replied.

"Taru-Taru..." Pudding got a bit closer, her eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you, Taru-Taru.." She murmured softly, moving until their lips met. They kissed for what seemed to be hours, though it was honestly only a minute.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound outside; Like loud thuds, and voices...

"Come on, Keiichiro! One more tug, and we'll have this tree out of the way.

'_That was Ryou's voice!_' Pudding pulled away from the kiss, her eyes glimmering with shock. '_What will they do with Taru-Taru?_' the blonde girl jumped to her feet, seeing the door creak open.

"Is anyone here? Hello?" Came Keiichiro's voice. "Hello?"

"Y-yes, na no da!" Pudding stammered, her ears and tail popping out again from nervousness.

Taruto thought fast; He pressed some buttons on his teleportation device, checking to see if the storm had settled enough for him to get a signal to teleport. The air around him began to ripple like waves on water, and in an instant, the young alien was back in his room. Back on the ship...

Pudding whipped her head around to face her companion; But he was gone! A lonely sadness began to fill her heart, but it didn't have much time to settle because a hand grabbed her arm.

"Pudding! What are you doing here?" Ryou demanded, in his normal soft-commanding tone.

"Out for a walk!" Pudding turned to face her employer. "Then, the storm came, na no da! Pudding had to find shelter, and the cafe was right there, na no da!"

"Hmph. Well, is anyone else here?"

The youngest Mew looked around, and sighed. "No... No one else is here... Can you take me home?"

* * *

Pudding was at home now, laying silently on her bed. Ryou and Keiichiro had driven her home, to which she was grateful she didn't have to walk in the rain. She breathed softly, staring out her window. The storm still raged, though it was calmer now. The blonde turned her gaze to her clock; _3:07 ,_ it read.  
Pudding thought about all the goings-on that had happened hat night; mostly about that kiss she shared with Taruto. When she thought about the feelings that raced in her heart, in that passionate moment, something dawned on her; She honestly loved Taruto, and he would be the only one she ever would love.  
She smiled softly, her eyes fluttering shut as sleep began to overcome the tired young girl. '_Someday, me and Taru-Taru will be together... And when we get to that day, I know... We'll be together forever.'_

* * *

**Me**: :D  
**Kisshu**: You didn't give me any lines in the story...  
**Me**: Kish! Shut it! I let you do the disclaimer, and say a final goodbye for this story, so shut up!  
Now, readers, this is the end of the story! Once again, I apologize for the long wait for general-updating, and extremely sorry for the LONG wait for an update to this story! Gomenasai!  
School has been tying me up a lot, and writers block... *siiigh*  
Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter; You see, I wrote myself into a corner in the last chapter, and couldn't think of anything romantic or interesting to add, so I decided to end it.  
Thank you all, for reading! I really hope you liked this chapter! If you liked this, look at my other stories!~  
Review this chapter, give me your final thoughts/critic on this story, and look out for more updates on my current stories, and future new stories. Say bye, Kisshu!  
**Kisshu**: Bye everyone!  
**Me**: Thank you all my reviewers for the ultimate support you've given me. I honestly appreciate that you read this, even if you didn't review previously; See you in my next story ;)

- Love, Wolfbane-Chan


End file.
